Lejos de ti
by nenita-alethea
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Severus Snape descubre que tiene una hija? ¿Y si esa hija y su peor enemigo se enamoraran? Ambientada en 5º año.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKR, excepto aquellos que sean fruto de mi imaginación.**

Era una calurosa mañana de julio. El escaso viento que había soplaba sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las aulas estaban vacías y los pasillos desiertos.

De repente toda esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el susurrar de la capa de un hombre que se dirigía al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore. Su semblante no revelaba nada sobre sus intenciones, pero parecía llevar mucha prisa cuando se tropezó con la señora Norris, la gata del conserje. Nada más llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director, gritó la contraseña para que esta le dejara pasar.

-Adelante-invitó el director, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Me mando llamar?

-Si, Severus. Veras…es un tema un tanto delicado…

-¿Desde cuándo las misiones de incógnito son un asunto delicado?- pregunto con sorna Snape.

-No es una misión-contestó. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, llamaron otra vez.

-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos, Albus, ¿es sobre Harry?- preguntó Sirius Black entrando por la puerta.

-¿Black? ¿Lupin? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- inquirió Severus Snape cuando vio a dos de sus peores enemigos de juventud.

-Severus tranquilízate, les he llamado yo. Sentaos por favor.

Los tres hombres estaban seriamente intrigados. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que Dumbledore se decidiera a hablar.

-Seguro que todos recordáis a Susan Grimaldi.

Sus oyentes se sorprendieron muchísimo. Susan había sido la mejor amiga de Lily, y por lo tanto, muy cercana a los merodeadores. Cuando los Potter's murieron, ella simplemente desapareció. Por más que la buscaron sus amigos, los aurores y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore nadie la encontró. Lo que no entendía ninguno de los merodeadores era que pintaba Snape en todo eso.

-Por vuestras caras puedo ver que sí. Como recordareis desapareció esa noche de Hallowen y por mucho que lo intenté no puede encontrarla. No pude, hasta hace una semana.

-¿Volvió?-pregunto Sirius entusiasmado.

-No exactamente. Lamento informaros de que ha fallecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Al parecer algunos mortífagos la…visitaron por así decirlo…ya todos sabemos lo que paso hace unas semanas, y parece que Voldemort no pierde el tiempo. Ella no pudo defenderse, había renunciado a la magia.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- Hasta ahora era la primera vez que Snape se atrevía a hablar.

-Por que desde la muerte de Lily y James decidió desvincularse de este mundo.

-Aún no se qué hago yo aquí-declaró Snape, haciendo la pregunta que tenían los merodeadores desde hacía un rato.

-Parece ser que Susan temía que le sucediera algo. Dejó una nota para ti.

-¿Para mí?-pregunto sumamente intrigado.

-¿Para él?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Deberás perdonarme pero me tome la libertad de leerla, como comprenderás creo que hice bien.

-Y… ¿qué dice la nota?-pregunto Snape. La verdad es que no creía que esa nota dijera algo interesante para él.

-Severus, Sirius, Remus… ¿sabíais que Susan tenía una hija?

-No- fue lo único que contestaron los tres a la vez.

-Veréis esa niña se acaba de quedar sin madre y me parece que lo más lógico es que ahora viva con su padre.

-¿Y quién es su padre? ¿Esa es la misión? ¿Tenemos que ir a buscarlo?-preguntó ingenuamente Snape. A estas alturas, Sirius ya estaba oliéndose la verdad.

-No Severus. Tengo a su padre delante de mí. Eres tú.

-¡Eso es imposible! Hace 14 años que nadie ve a Susan….-intervino Remus.

-Creo…que olvidé mencionar que tiene la edad de Harry. Cumple 15 en Agosto. Severus me gustaría que la conocieras.

-¿Está aquí?

-No me pareció prudente dejarla en su casa, ya que los mortífagos saben cómo encontrarla. Acompáñame por favor. Sirius, Remus ¿podríais avisar a la Orden para una reunión en un par de horas? Y decidle a Molly que la niña irá al Cuartel, para que le tengan preparada una habitación.

El director y Snape salieron del despacho. Snape simplemente seguía al director, no sabía a dónde de tan metido que iba en sus pensamientos "¿Una hija? ¿El? No era posible y ¡con Susan! Si solo había sido una noche…."

-Severus-lo llamó suavemente Dumbledore. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lago. De espaldas a él estaba una jovencita. Alta y de pelo largo y negro. "Negro"-pensó-"Igual de negro que el mío"

-Adela-llamó- Te presento a Severus Snape.

La joven se dio la vuelta….


	2. LLegando a un nuevo hogar

Severus Snape no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era… ¡igual que Susan! Aunque no podía negar que se parecía a él. Tenía su tono de piel, y el color de su pelo, pero en lugar de una melena lisa había una cascada de rizos y, por suerte para ella, tenía la pequeña nariz de Susan. Y esos ojos…sus ojos…transmitían tanta tristeza…

-Encantada de conocerte-le dijo Adela a su padre. Dumbledore sonrió divertido. Snape parecía estar en un trance y era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-Discúlpale, Adela.-intervino el director, para disculpar a su profesor de pociones.- Está aún un poco…sorprendido. Ve por tus cosas. Vas a ir al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué es la orden del Fénix?- preguntó Adela.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué sobre Voldemort?-ella asintió. Toda la historia de ese mago tenebroso la había tenido muy preocupada y, para que negarlo, asustada. Dumbledore continuó con su explicación:

- La Orden es una organización secreta que se encarga de combatirlo, especialmente a los mortífagos. Mmm ¿Severus? ¿Puedes acompañar a Adela para que recoja su equipaje? Me reuniré con vosotros en mi despacho.- El director tenía la esperanza de que entablaran conversación, así que se retiró discretamente.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas?- preguntó fríamente Snape. Después de la impresión volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, o eso intentaba aparentar. Pero Adela, que no conocía el carácter de su padre, se quedó sorprendida.

-En…bueno no sé cómo se llama…pero sé cómo ir. Por aquí-indicó. Snape siguió a su hija al interior del castillo. "Hija"-repitió Snape en sus pensamientos-"Que rara suena esa palabra"

Adela estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Nunca había tenido nadie a quién llamar papá. Siempre quiso saber quién era su padre, pero ahora que lo conocía se le hacía muy raro. Y él era tan extraño… Y para confundirla aún más estaba el hecho de la magia. ¿Por qué su madre nunca le habló de ella? El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que ahora iba a estudiar allí, pero Adela aún seguía preguntándose cómo era eso posible si ella no sabía nada de magia. Aunque Adela no conocía bien al profesor, y éste siempre tenía un as en la manga.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, que resultó ser la sala de profesores, como se encargó de informarle a Adela, en un tono antipático. Ella cogió su mochila, pero antes de llegar a sus maletas…

-Wingardium Leviosa- Snape ya las estaba levitando. ¡La magia era maravillosa! Hicieron el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore en completo silencio. Adela tenía ganas de entablar conversación (por mínima que fuera) con su recién descubierto padre, pero la mirada de hielo de este intimidaba a cualquiera.

Cuando estuvieron en el despacho de director, este le ofreció un saquito con unos polvos dentro. Polvos Flu, los llamó. Le indicó que los tirara en la chimenea, mientras gritaba: Caldero Chorreante. Ella hizo lo que le indicaba. No sabía porque, pero ese hombre le infundaba confianza. Tal por el hecho de que fue él quien la sacó de la casa donde su madre…

Una vez dejó de sentir que todo le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos. Estaba en una especie de bar, pero había apenas luz y la gente que había por allí no era la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Le llamó la atención una bruja que estaba en una esquina. Tenía en su mano la varita y murmuraba unas palabras mientras leía un libro de aspecto antiguo. Se iba a acerca para escuchar lo que decía la bruja cuando sintió una mano a su espalda.

-Yo que tú, no haría eso- Snape ya había llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿No te dijo tu madre nunca que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Snape se arrepintió enseguida de hacer esa pregunta, pues lo ojos de Adela se ensombrecieron. Pero no comentó nada que pudiera consolarla, simplemente porque no sabía que decir.

-Sígueme-ordenó. Estaban yendo a la entrada del callejón Diagon. A Adela simplemente le parecía una pared. Y no descubriría que había detrás hasta unos días más tarde.

-Agárrate de mi brazo y no te sueltes.- Adela cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando sintió una sacudida en el estomago. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban en una plaza bastante lúgubre. Parecía un barrio normal y Adela no entendía que hacían ahí. ¿No iban a un cuartel secreto?

Caminaron hasta situarse entre las casas once y trece y entonces su padre le tendió un papel.

Adela levantó los ojos del papel con una mirada interrogante hasta que de repente, para su asombro, de entre las casas once y trece empezó a salir otra. Tenía inscrito el número doce.

A estas alturas, Adela no se molestó en preguntar nada. Empezaba a gustarle eso de la magia. Su padre llamó a la puerta.


	3. Reunión de la Orden

**Hola! queria agradecer sus comentarios a** **cielomoon** **y a GirlGryffindor. Les dejo con la historia!**

Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando una señora pelirroja y algo regordeta les dejó pasar. Miraba a Adela con mucha curiosidad, pero no preguntó quién era. "¿Les habría explicado todo Dumbledore?" se preguntaba el profesor Snape. Sabía que la Señora Wesley no era de las que se quedan calladas.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape. La reunión acaba de empezar.-le saludó la mujer.

-Primero tengo que…

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que llevara a la niña arriba, a una de las habitaciones.

-Está bien-asintió algo enfadado. Si había algo que odiaba es que le interrumpieran cuando hablaba. Le dirigió una mirada a Adela, como dudando entre despedirse o no y finalmente se marchó por las escaleras hacia la cocina sin dirigirle una palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas querida?-preguntó la señora Wesley una vez estuvieron solas.

-Adela-contestó simplemente ella.

-Yo soy la señora Wesley, sígueme por favor… y casi se me olvida, debes hablar en voz baja en el vestíbulo.

Adela prefirió no preguntar el motivo, pues tenía la ligera impresión de que no era nada bueno. Siguió a la señora Wesley por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Cogieron el pasillo de la derecha, donde sólo había tres puertas, de las cuales dos tenían carteles con el nombre de su ocupante. Un rezaba "Regulus Black" y la segunda "Sirius Black". La joven se preguntó quienes eran los Black. La señora Wesley se detuvo frente a la que no tenía ningún cartel y la abrió.

-Esta será tu habitación, después de la reunión cenaremos.

- Muchas gracias señora Wesley.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa. Tenía una cama, una mesa, una silla y un armario. En lugar de acomodar sus cosas, prefirió tumbarse en la cama un rato.

Por fin, después de todo lo que había pasado, podía llorar la pérdida de su madre.

En la cocina de Grimuld Place reinaba un silencio absoluto. Hacía diez minutos que había empezado la reunión de la Orden. Tenían que repasar el plan, para ir a buscar a Harry Potter al día siguiente, cuando entró Severus Snape por la puerta. Dirigió una mirada al director de Hogwarts y tomó asiento al lado de la profesora McGonagall pues era el único que permanecía libre. Recorrió la mesa con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Sirius Black no pudo evitar una mueca despectiva. Si las miradas matasen, Severus Snape estaría muerto. Ya le extrañaba al profesor de pociones que Black se hubiera tomado tan bien la aparición de su "hija".

-Tengo algo importante que anunciaros.- dijo Dumbledore volviendo a tener la atención de Snape y Black.- Hace unos minutos ha llegado una joven a esta casa…

Snape prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos. No estaba de humor para escuchar la historia otra vez. Pero no tuvo más remedio que volver a la realidad cuando se empezaron a escuchar la avalancha de preguntas de los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Es bruja?

-¿Va a ir a Hogwarts?

-¿Seguro que ÉL es su padre?-Snape fulminó con la mirada a Bill Wesley. La verdad es que él mismo se preguntaba por qué no había ido corriendo a San Mugo para hacerse una prueba de paternidad. Tal vez debido a que Dumbledore nunca se equivocaba.

-Sí, es una bruja y por eso irá a Hogwarts. Pero su magia es como la de un niño. Se manifiesta con sus emociones. Fue así como escapó de los mortífagos.

-¿A qué te refieres Albus?- preguntó Alastor Moody.

- A que hizo magia accidental para escapar. Explotaron varios cristales en su casa, con la suerte de que dañó a algunos mortífagos. Eso no los abría detenido, pero los retrasó lo suficiente hasta que llegué.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban? ¿Y que estaban siendo atacadas?-inquirió Remus Lupin. "No se le escapa nada" pensó el director.

-Digamos que tenía sospechas de su paradero, pero no me pareció necesario intervenir. No, hasta los recientes acontecimientos- refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en junio-Pensaba ponerme en contacto con Susan para que volviera a integrarse a la Orden.

-¿Y cómo estudiará la niña en Hogwarts?- la profesora McGonagall parecía ya respuesta de la impresión causada por la noticia. "¿Severus una hija? ¡Imposible! Eso tengo que verlo" pensaba la subdirectora.

- Sé que lleva un retraso importante, pero pensaba en que podríais darle clases intensivas hasta septiembre. Entonces la evaluaré y se decidirá si está a la altura de 5º año.

-¿Con podríais a quienes te refieres, Albus?

- A ti por supuesto, Minerva, para transformaciones. A Remus para Defensa e Historia, a Sirius para Encantamientos y Astronomía y a Severus para Pociones.

Sirius Black no podía creer lo que oía. Después de la "noticia" había llegada a Grimuld Place hecho una furia y gritando a todo el que se le ponía por delante para, finalmente, encerrarse con Buckbeak en la habitación que fuera de su madre. Después de hacerse con todo el autocontrol que poseía (y no volver a Hogwarts para partirle la cara a Snape como le gritó a Remus a través de la puerta) salió cuando le avisaron del inicio de la reunión, esperando encontrar más respuestas. ¿Y Dumbledore le salía con eso?

En el rellano de la escalera de Grimuld Place los hermanos Wesley y Hermione Granger no salían de su asombro con una oreja extensible en la mano y la boca abierta.


	4. Atrapada

_En el rellano de la escalera de Grimuld Place los hermanos Wesley y Hermione Granger no salían de su asombro con una oreja extensible en la mano y la boca abierta._

-¡No puede ser!-gritaba Ron en la habitación que compartían Ginny y Hermione.- ¿Os imagináis una hija del murciélago?

-No le llames así Ronald, es el profesor Snape.-repitió Hermione cansinamente.

-Déjale Hermione, si tiene toda la razón. Es un asqueroso murciélago y su hija seguro que también.

-¡Fred! Aún no la conoces si quiera…

-Yo soy Fred, Hermione.- intervino su hermano gemelo riendo por la equivocación de la castaña.

Llevaban un rato en la habitación de las chicas discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de oír y aún creían que las orejas extensibles estaban estropeadas.

-Ya basta chicos.-dijo Ginny.- George, tenéis que admitir que ningún producto vuestro puede ser cien por cien fiable…

-Ginny, lo hemos dicho mil veces. Las orejas extensibles N-O-T-I-E-N-E-N-F-A-L-L-O-S.

-¿Y por qué no aceptarlo? Después de todo, el profesor Snape también es un ser humano…-como siempre Hermione intentaba hacerles entrar en razón, pero no tuvo más remedio que callar cuando todos en la habitación la miraron como si estuviera loca.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Adela llegó a aquella casa. Tres días desde que la Orden del Fénix al completo se enteró de su existencia. Tres días, en los que Adela no había salido de su habitación más que para ir al baño.

La señora Wesley pensó que se debía a la tristeza de perder a su madre. Pero Adela no estaba afectada sólo por eso. La muerte de su madre era algo que podía controlar. Sabía que hacía mal enterrando todo el dolor en su interior, pero siempre conseguía mantenerse fría y esa no sería la excepción. Le bastó un solo día de lágrimas para aceptarlo. No volvería y punto.

Lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza era la conversación que había oído el primer día que estuvo allí. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y salió a explorar la casa. Cuando llegó al primer piso, se dio cuenta de que allí había más dormitorios como el suyo y no pudo evitar escuchar detrás de una puerta.

Al principio se sintió contenta, porque parecía haber más jóvenes en esa siniestra casa, pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando escuchó que la llamaban "murciélago".

Adela aún hervía de rabia cuando lo recordaba. ¿Murciélago? ¿Ella? Que sabrían esos idiotas. Tenía que admitir que no era muy guapa, pero sabía que tenía su encanto, con su piel morena debido al sol y larga melena negra que caía hacia la mitad de su espalda.

Al cuarto día, no pudo evitar salir de su encierro al escuchar a alguien gritar a pleno pulmón. Al principio pensó que sería la voz de siempre, gritando incoherencias que la morena aún no conseguía entender del todo. ¿Qué sería eso de "sangre sucia"? Pero descartó esa idea cuando se dio cuenta de que quien gritaba era un chico. Iba a volver a su habitación, pero la señora Wesley la interceptó demasiado rápido.

-¡Adela! Por fin has decidido salir ¿no? Esta noche cenarás con nosotros…

-Eh…claro señora Wesley.- ¿Cómo negarle algo a la única que se había preocupado por ella desde que murió su madre? Su padre no había ido a verla ni una vez en esos días.-Me cambio y voy.

-Estás muy delgada, querida. Ya verás que bien te sienta bajar esta noche.

Adela volvió a su habitación con una idea en su mente. Tenía la sospecha de que los idiotas del otro día estarían en la cena. Y no se equivocaba. "Os vais a enterar de quién es un murciélago." Pensaba mientras revolvía en el armario.

* * *

-¡Sirius!- saludó Harry Potter a su padrino cuando entró en la cocina de Grimuld Place. El hombre había engordado lo suficiente para dejar de ser esa masa de huesos que el moreno recordaba, por lo que se sintió muy agradecido con la señora Wesley, suponía que lo había alimentado muy bien. Aún conservaba el pelo largo, pero se había afeitado. Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían sin transmitir la sonrisa que ocupaba en ese momento sus labios.

-Harry. Me alegro mucho de verte. Te he escuchado gritar… ¿ya te has enterado de la noticia?

-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó Harry confundido. Ron y Hermione le habían contado todo lo que sabían, por lo que se giró hacia ellos confundido. Estos parecían nerviosos por algo.- ¿Habéis olvidado contarme algo?

-¡No vuelvas a gritar, por favor!-advirtió Hermione algo nerviosa- Pero no sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías…

* * *

Adela estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando escuchó un fuerte "¿Qué?" que le dio un sobresalto. "¿Es que en esta casa nunca se cansan de gritar?" Pensaba la morena. Había tardado escasos diez minutos en ducharse y cambiarse, poniéndose los vaqueros más ceñidos que tenía y una camiseta con un buen escote (sin llegar a lo vulgar). "Así no se viste un murciélago" fue lo que pensó abrió la puerta por fin.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, aunque no habían empezado a comer. La señora Wesley estaba de espaldas a ella y removía un caldero con lo que parecía era una varita. Por lo menos se parecía a la de su padre y a la del señor Dumbledore. Nadie se había percatado aún de su presencia por lo que se permitió observar a los comensales con tranquilidad. La cabecera izquierda estaba presidida por un hombre pelirrojo con gafas y casi calvo. Seguido de una hilera de pelirrojos. ¿Pelirrojos? ¿Serían todos familia de la señora Wesley? También había una chica con el pelo rosa chicle, otra con una maraña de rizos castaños, lo que parecía un mendigo y por último un chico de pelo negro y gafas. Había únicamente dos sillas libres, situadas en la otra cabecera y a su lado. Entonces sus ojos repararon en algo que no había visto cuando entró. Al otro lado de la estancia había un hombre que se apoya de pie en la pared. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Adela sintió un escalofrío. El hombre la miraba divertido, cómo sabiendo la reacción que provocaba en la joven. Y es que Adela no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises. Estaba atrapada en ellos.


End file.
